


The Itsy Bitsy Ant-Man Climbed Up the Water Spout...

by ChloeChloris



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Spoilers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeChloris/pseuds/ChloeChloris
Summary: It all started with them poking fun at Scott, but then turned into something more....Bit OOC, maybe? I’m not the best at writing these characters, whoops. I’m way better at writing the rest of the Avengers. oh god please don’t judge meeee





	The Itsy Bitsy Ant-Man Climbed Up the Water Spout...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first ever (posted and not promptly deleted) fic. Please be nice. I’m an age regressor and have no affiliation with kink, but the non sexual age play tag is way more popular than age regression/deaging, so I’m just gonna include both tags. If anyone has any serious problem with that, just let me know and I’ll take it off that tag (I think you can do that?) So basically this will NOT be a sexual fic in any way, shape, or form.

“Hiya champ, how was school today?”, Hank said as Scott shimmied into the van.

”Oh ha ha ha. Alright, get your jokes out now. Can you fix the suit?”, Scott sarcastically laughed, annoyed with the suit’s malfunction and his mentor’s joking. 

“So cranky....”, Hope smiled, causing a glare from Scott.

”You want a juice box and some string cheese?”, his mentor quipped out another joke.

His words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Do you really have that?”

A silence filled the car. Oof. He shouldn’t of said that, he thought, the moment it came out of his mouth. This is it. He ruins  _all_ of his relationships. God, he’s such a—

“Sure, buddy, back at home.”, Pym said, breaking the silence.

”But first our little man needs a nap. You’re very cranky.”, Hope smirked.

Scott was confused. Were they being serious or just joking? God, he couldn’t tell. Best to play along with it, that’s what friends do, right? And they were friends. Nevermind that his last group of friends got him on house arrest. 

The van beginning to drive startled him out of his thoughts. He acted fast.

“B-but I’m not tired....”, he whimpered as pathetically as he could.

Both father and daughter awwww’ed at that.

”It’s ok to admit you’re tired, honey. Come here.”, she stretched her arms out to him. He sat there confused. Still a joke? Must be? Or are they just messing with him? One time these group of boys were messing with him at recess, pretending to be his friends, but it wasn’t obvious there were. He thought they were his friends up until they started calling him names and stuff—

“Listen to your mother, sport."

Mother? Oh, Hope. Ok, they are joking. Just light hearted joking between friends. Best go along with it. And so, he crawled across the seat and placed himself in her lap.

”There we go, such a good boy...”, she cooed as she lifted him up her arms, making him let out a very unmanly squeak. 

“Sshhh, ssshhh, ssshhh,”, Hope hushed, placing his head in the crook of her elbow. Scott blushed. At the earlier praise, at the squeak he let out, at being hushed like a child, at this whole weird situation. How did this start again? Why were they doing this? Oh right, suit malfunction, haha funny jokes, but not sure why they’re continuing the joke. He’s a grown man, not a little kid, he’s a grown man, not a little kid, he should put his food down  _now—_  

Wait, what's that noise? He focused his eyes. Oh, his face is smooshed upon her chest, right over her heart. It’s her heartbeat. That’s....really soothing. It’s strong, constant, and immediately silenced everything going on in his mind. I guess he could see why kids find this pretty calming. He hears another sound start, reverberated through her chest like a buzz from a bee. Get it? Cause she’s The Wasp? He smiles at that inner joke.

She’s....humming. And rocking from side to side, with him in her arms. 

His whole world slows as he becomes boneless in her arms, like a limp ragdoll. Before he knows it, his eyes grow heavy and he’s blinking for longer and longer intervals....

‘Who knew Hope could be so motherly?’ Is his last thought before he’s out for the count. 


End file.
